Light boxes (also sometimes referred to as light tables) are well known and often used by graphic artists, illustrators and drafters, as well as by hobbyists and even children for tracing patterns or designs. Generally, light boxes comprise a housing or frame that contains a fluorescent or incandescent lamp for illuminating or back-lighting a work surface upon which is supported both the source pattern or design desired to be traced and the overlying medium onto which the source pattern or design is to be traced.
Various tools and other items are used with light boxes, including different papers, pens, pencils, erasers, paints, inks, markers, crayons, brushes, stencils, embossing tools, tape, rulers, straight edges, etc. For portable light boxes, particularly those used by hobbyists and children, it is generally desirable to have the tools conveniently stored with the light box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,762 issued to Laverick recognizes the advantages of incorporating a tool tray into the light box, but provides no cover or other means for securing the tools to prevent them from spilling and being lost when the light box is being moved from place to place. As such, the Laverick light box is not readily portable since it must remain substantially horizontal and upright at all times to avoid spilling of the tools from the tool tray.
Furthermore, light boxes have heretofore failed to provide a carrying case so as to allow easy portability of the light box while at the same time protecting the work surface so as to avoid marring, soiling or otherwise damaging the work surface while the light box is being moved between work areas or is otherwise being transported or shipped or while in storage.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a light box that is readily portable, that includes a means for holding and organizing tools, both while in use and during transportation between work areas, and which ensures that the illuminating work surface is protected from damage by the tools during transportation.